Mission F
by Haruki Ichiisi
Summary: Pencarian markas besar Akatsuki oleh Tim 7 dengan kelebayan dan kegilaan masing-masing. Selamat membaca!


Kakashi sama Sasuke punya saya, lainnya punya Masashi Kishimoto, xixixi XD *digampar*

Warning!

Fic ini **AU** sodara-sodara, bakal penuh kelebayan dan ngakak ganjen ala author yang buat. Selamat membaca!

Pencarian markas besar Akatsuki oleh Tim 7. Berhasilkah mereka? Apa yang terjadi di markas besar tersebut?

-o0o-

Mission F

Chapter 1

"Selamat siang, Guru Kakashi!" seperti biasa Naruto, Sasuke dan Sakura menyapa guru keren mereka yang hobi telat 3 jam itu dengan bersemangat, kecuali si pantat ayam. *diceburin Sasuke ke Antartika*

"Selamat siang, murid-muridku yang cetar membahana badai halilintar gledek jegler!" dengan kedipan mata ala model, Kakashi menjabat tangan mereka satu persatu sok penting. Tiga orang murid yang terlalu polos itu cengo dibuatnya. Tidak mengerti kalau Kakashi habis mimpi dikejar banci yang bawa clurit.

Dengan suara rendah dan serius, Kakashi memberitahu mereka sesuatu, "Kalian ikutlah denganku ke kantor Hokage, ada sesuatu yang harus kita bicarakan dengannya."

"Ahh, aku tahu! Pasti nenek lampir itu ingin mengomentari model rambut terbaru Sasuke!" kontan saja Naruto merasakan hawa membunuh dari seseorang di sebelahnya.

"Bukan, pasti dia ingin tahu kenapa rambutku berwarna pink! Plis deh ah, hari gini nggak ada salon? Nggak kece loe bray.." tiga makhluk laki-laki lainnya muntah berjamaah di sungai dekat situ, sementara makhluk berambut pink itu ketawa setan nggak jelas.

Akhirnya setelah melewati gunung jemuran pakaian, sungai yang bau muntahan, dan pasar hewan (kasihannya Sasuke sempat ketinggalan di kandang ayam), mereka sampai juga di kantor Tsunade. Disambut oleh babi milik Shizune yang menari memakai pakaian cheerleader, lengkap dengan pom-pomnya.

"Ternyata mereka tahu kalau artis kece badai yang satu ini mau datang." kata Kakashi sok pede dan merapikan rambutnya yang sedikit acak-acakan.

"Eheem!" sebuah deheman membuat Kakashi terlonjak dan kumat latahnya, "Ayam! Ayam! Ayam eh ayam!" sambil menunjuk-nunjuk histeris kepala Sasuke. Sukses menambah satu benjol besar di kepala Kakashi.

"Kalian di sini bukan untuk jumpa fans! Cepat ikut aku!" dengan agak takut mereka mengikuti Tsunade ke ruangannya.

"Duduk." katanya memerintah, dan empat makhluk itu menurut.

"Nah, misi kalian bernama Misi F. Tugas kalian hanya mencari markas besar Akatsuki, dan setelah itu melapor kepadaku. Mengerti?" suaranya santai tapi mengerikan, rupanya mode nenek lampirnya sedang on.

"Me—mengerti.. Hokage.." jawab mereka kompak.

"Kalau begitu tunggu apa lagi? Cepat berangkat!" katanya galak.

"Sekarang? Kami kan baru saja datang, aku bahkan belum sempat mengecat kuku kakiku yang kaku-kaku!" Sakura memprotes.

"Sekarang berarti sekarang! Sejak kapan kau jadi rempong begini?" Tsunade memutar matanya, lalu menepuk punggung Naruto, yang sempat-sempatnya tertidur di saat seperti ini.

Sasuke menyeret Naruto keluar ruangan, diikuti Sakura yang masih ngedumel, dan Kakashi yang rambutnya kusut lagi.

-o0o-

Sasuke tak habis pikir, bagaimana cara menemukan markas besar Akatsuki. Mereka punya markas atau tidak pun dia juga tidak tahu. Tapi yang jelas jika dia bertemu kakaknya nanti, dia akan balas dendam. Karena belum sempat memberi Itachi tanda tangannya, sementara tanda tangan Itachi menghiasi seluruh dinding rumah tanpa terkecuali.

Kakashi yang biasanya ceria, setelah menerima misi tersebut hanya diam saja. Bukan karena bingung bagaimana cara menemukan markas mereka, tapi sedang merangkai kalimat puitis jika bertemu dengan mereka nanti.

Lain lagi dengan Naruto yang sepertinya sangat bersemangat, berjalan sambil meloncat-loncat dan menyunggingkan senyum yang bisa memantulkan cahaya matahari. Sedangkan manusia pink di samping Sasuke itu sibuk berkomat-kamit, berdoa agar misi ini cepat selesai, alasannya karena dia tidak tahan melihat Deidara yang norak dan sok cantik.

Akhirnya mereka masuk ke sebuah pasar (lagi), dan berhenti di sebuah tenda kecil yang menjual berbagai macam jimat. Entah kenapa Sakura merasa yakin kalau jimat-jimat itu bisa menolak bala dari Deidara.

"Loteknya empat, Kang. Cabenya dua aja, kecambahnya jangan banyak-banyak, satu tangkup aja, terus tambahin telur kocok, dibungkus daun pisang terus didiemin 1 hari 1 malam ya.." Penjual jimat bertudung itu hanya melongo mendengar Naruto berceloteh, kentara sekali kalau dia sedang lapar.

"Hush, ngawur! Mana ada lotek pakai telur kocok, didiemin 1 hari 1 malam pula. Yang bener itu loteknya ditambah sate tusuk, ditambah banding goreng dan tahu bacem!" Kakashi mengomentari sekaligus menceramahi Naruto.

"CUKUUUP!" Si penjual jimat itu berteriak bak stereo saking kencangnya, terengah-engah dan nyata sekali frustasi mendengar pesanan yang tidak dia mengerti.

"Aku di sini jual jimat, bukan jual makanan! Kalian berdua ini membuatku lapar saja!" bersamaan dengan itu, tudung topinya merosot dan menampakkan wajah yang amat sangat dikenal Kakashi dari sebuah majalah.

"Oh God! Kau pasti Zidane! Iya kan, aku tahu dari sebuah majalah! Mirip sekali!" dan si penjual jimat dengan sukses sweatdrop di tanah, nyata sekali image-nya sudah dirusak oleh Kakashi.

"Apa? Jadi dia pemain sepak bola itu ya?" Sakura ikut mencerocos, dan penjual jimat itu menggelepar dengan mata juling.

"Ya Tuhan, tolonglah aku.. Kenapa aku harus terjebak bersama orang-orang ini.." Sasuke meratap sambil memegangi jimat.

"Hei, rasanya aku kenal dia.. Bukan, dia bukan pemain apalah itu tadi. DIA HIDAN! ANGGOTA AKATSUKI YANG SUKA KHOTBAH DI DEKAT RUMAHKU!" Naruto berteriak yang membuat capslock author jebol.

"APA? JADI DIA BUKAN PEMAIN SEPAK BOLA ITU YA?!" Sakura berteriak dan sukses membuat capslock author nggak bisa dipakai lagi.

Kakashi baru sadar, memangnya ada pemain bola bernama Hidan? Kalau ada pastinya dia sudah membaca dari majalah langganannya. Sementara di sudut gelap yang tidak terurus, Sasuke menangis terharu karena Naruto menyadari siapa sebenarnya penjual jimat itu.

"Jadi kenapa kau berjualan jimat?" kentara sekali kalau Naruto kepo.

"Sebenarnya aku juga tidak mau.. Tapi kalau aku tidak berjualan, Kakuzu bisa memotong gajiku lima puluh persen. Kakuzu yang pelit itu mengatur keuangan Akatsuki, aku sudah protes pada Pain, tapi ternyata Pain juga tidak berani berkata pada Kakuzu. Bisa-bisa gajinya dipotong juga." Hidan bercerita seolah Kakuzu itu mimpi buruk bagi Akatsuki, sedangkan empat makhluk itu mengangguk-angguk mengikuti musik disko.

"Oh ya, kau tahu tidak dimana Itachi berada?" Sasuke akhirnya pulih dari sweatdropnya.

"Dia sih sedang bebas tugas, enak sekali.. Ada di markas, memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku ingin bertemu dengannya. Err—bisakah kau mengantarkan kami ke sana?" Sasuke yang sadar ada kesempatan emas berusaha memanfaatkan Hidan.

"Tapi ada syaratnya lho.." Hidan tersenyum licik. "Apa syaratnya?" Kakashi ikut bicara juga.

"Gampang sekali sih.. Asalkan.. Asalkan.. Asal—" kata selanjutnya sudah tidak terdengar karena Hidan dipukul oleh Sakura yang sebal dengan kelemotannya.

"Gara-gara kau nih, kita jadi tak bisa mendengar syaratnya!" Naruto mendengus kesal. "Salah siapa lemot begitu? Membuat sebal saja.." Sakura membela diri.

Akhirnya setelah beberapa menit Hidan bangun lagi, sorakan dari para fansnya Kakashi, Sasuke, Naruto dan Sakura mengiringi bangunnya Hidan. "Sampai dimana aku tadi? Oh ya.. asalkan kalian mau membeli semua—tanpa terkecuali, jimat-jimat ini. Bagaimana?" Hidan sudah siap dengan jurus-jurus promosinya. Bertahun-tahun berpartner dengan Kakuzu membuatnya pandai promosi juga ternyata.

"Membeli semua?" Naruto shock sekali karena setelah setiap malam mendengar ceramah Hidan yang itu-itu saja, sekarang malah harus membeli semua jimatnya. "Mau atau tidak? Jika kalian tidak mau membeli, kurasa aku tak bisa mengantarkan kalian." Jurus promosi maut pertamanya pun keluar.

"Ah.. kurasa tidak ada jalan lain, Naruto. Ya sudahlah, kurelakan saja uang tabunganku untuk membeli Icha-Icha ini.." Kakashi pasrah menyerahkan uang tabungannya.

"Cuma segini? Kurang! Bisa rugi aku.. Ini kan jimat-jimat edisi terbatas." Hidan manyun lima meter. Beginilah sifat yang kau miliki kalau terlalu lama berteman dengan Kakuzu. *dilempar ke got*

Dan dengan berat hati, tiga makhluk lainnya menyerahkan uang mereka agar bisa diantar Hidan ke markas besar Akatsuki. Sementara Hidan setelah menerima uang langsung menjatuhi mereka dengan jimat-jimatnya. Dan lalu bersujud syukur karena dagangannya laris terjual.

To be continued…


End file.
